The present invention pertains to a vehicle restraining apparatus and, more particularly, to a vehicle restraining apparatus having an articulated vehicle engaging arm assembly which is movable between a vehicle engaging position and a retracted position by an electric motor powered linear actuator.
During loading and unloading of motor trucks, trailers and similar vehicles it is important that the vehicles be secured to prevent accidental movement thereof during loading and unloading operations. Motor trucks and the like are typically parked adjacent to a dock or other fixed structure during loading or unloading operations and should such vehicles roll away from the dock serious damage may occur to the vehicles and/or serious injury may occur to vehicle loading or unloading workers.
One advantageous device for restraining vehicles under the circumstances mentioned above is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No, 5,348,437 to Krupke, et al, issued Sep. 20, 1994 to the assignee of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,437 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, there are many applications for vehicle restraining apparatus where an electrically actuated apparatus is preferred. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.
The present invention provides an improved vehicle restraining apparatus which includes an electric actuator for moving an articulated arm assembly of the apparatus between a vehicle engaging and restraining position and a retracted position to enable the vehicle to be moved into a position adjacent a loading dock or away from the loading dock.
The vehicle restraining apparatus in accordance with the invention includes a linear actuator preferably driven by an electric motor for moving an articulated arm assembly between a retracted or stored position and a working position for engaging the vehicle to be restrained. A preferred embodiment of the linear actuator includes a motor driven screw and nut assembly operably connected to a linearly extensible member for moving the arm assembly between working and retracted positions. The linearly extensible member of the actuator is automatically retracted out of a position in forcible engagement with the articulated arm assembly to permit the vehicle connected to the restraining apparatus to xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d during loading and/or unloading operations to prevent damage to the restraining apparatus actuating mechanism. Upon command to retract the vehicle restraining apparatus out of engagement with the vehicle the linear actuator is moved to a position to engage a member connected to the articulated arm assembly to retract the articulated arm assembly into its stored or retracted position.
The present invention also provides an improved vehicle restraining apparatus which is operated by an electrically operated actuator and which further includes an improved control system for controlling movement of the apparatus between working and stored positions.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate important advantages and superior features of the invention upon reading the detailed description which follows in connection with the drawings.